YuGiOh: Tales of the Deck Lords
by Yggdrasilgator
Summary: Jinx Akunabi wants to become a Deck Lord, the undisputed master of his kind of deck! But the road is long and difficult, and despite his friends at his side, can he make it to the top?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is episode 1 of a series that will hopefully go on for a long time! Enjoy! (More details in my next post)

Rating: T (for some cursing and possible violence)

Episode 1- Duel of the Deck Lords!

_In Neo Domino City, dueling is a way of life. And among those that are the greatest of duelists, there are some that have become undisputed rulers of a certain type of monster, becoming "Deck Lord" of that kind of card. Becoming a Deck Lord is not easy, but Jinx Akunabi is prepared to take the test..._---

Fans roared from all sides of the stadium as the day shone brightly. Thousands upon thousands had assembled at the recently built Kaibadome, in honor of the Duel Monsters 500th anniversary spectacular, hosted by Kaibacorp.

Entrances opened on opposite sides of the arena, two figures approaching each other from them. Upon their appearance, the crowd's cheering redoubled. These were two of the famed Deck Lords, who were about to face off.

One of them, a fiery-haired teenager with black leather jacket and pants, grinned menacingly as the MC blared, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Deck Lord of Pyro-types, the undisputed blazing brawler, Desmond Iguchi!!!" He waved smugly at the crowd.

His opponent, a beautiful, blue-haired calm girl with hair past her shoulders and a blue kimono, stood placid as she waved at the crowds, drawing enthusiastic cheers from boys and men for miles around. "And his challenger for today, the lovely Deck Lord of Aqua-types, the sorceress of the sea, Mina Heartbrook!!!"

The two approached each other for the pre-game handshake. "It's been too long, Mina. We haven't dueled since the last Deck Lord council...we should try to do this more often" Desmond said smoothly.

Mina gave him a thin smile and replied, "I would think a duelist of your supposed caliber would know that fire and water don't mix. That isn't going to change anytime soon." And with that, she turned and approached her side of the arena. Desmond scowled and stalked over to his as well.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, heeeeere we gooo!!!" the MC shouted. Mina and Desmond's disks lit up with technological energy, drawing their starting hands of 5.

Mina began the duel, drawing her card. "I'll begin by setting one monster in face-down DEF mode, then two cards face-down to end my turn." Desmond gave her a knowing grin. He knew that the Aqua-type monsters had effects that either bounced or destroyed cards.

Of course, that was one of the weaknesses of being a Deck Lord. You were lord of a specific kind of monster, and your deck could only have monsters of that type. That meant that your strategy could be read easier, but you became a Deck Lord by winning countless duels despite this handicap.

Desmond drew from his deck. "I summon Volcanic Slicer in ATK mode!" The flaming creature snarled 1800 ATK points. Desmond played with Pyro-type cards, which were cards that based around inflicting effect damage to the opponent.

"And now I activate my Heavy Storm spell card! This'll destroy your two face-down cards." But one of Mina's face-down cards turned out to be Judgement of Anubis!

Now it was her turn to have the smug grin. "This trap activates when a spell card you control targets my spell and trap cards for destruction. Not only does it negate it, but it destroys a monster you control and inflict its ATK as damage to you!"

Volcanic Slicer exploded and dealt 1800 to Desmond, bringing him to 5200. "Strange that you're the one getting dealt effect damage, hm Desmond?" Mina giggled.

"Shaddap, Mina! I'm just getting warmed up! Because next I play my Blaze Accelerator spell card! This lets me discard a Pyro-type with 500 or less ATK to destroy one of your monsters. I'll send my Volcanic Shell to nuke your face-down monster!"

Desmond's spell card launched Volcanic Shell like a missile, smashing into her face-down, which turned out to be Nightmare Penguin. "Good read, Desmond. Had he flipped face-up, things would have gone badly for you" Mina complimented.

"I'm not done sweetheart!" Desmond yelled, "Cause by paying 500 lifepoints, I'll fetch another Volcanic Shell from my deck and add it to my hand! But then I'll set a face-down card to end my turn." And with that, Desmond's turn was over.

Mina drew calmly from her deck. "Now I summon Abyss Soldier from my hand in ATK mode!" The aquatic warrior wielded 1800 ATK points. "And now, by discarding my Aqua Spirit to the graveyard, I can return your face-down card to your hand!" Desmond gasped as his face-down was blown away by Abyss Soldier.

"Now Abyss Soldier, attack him directly!" Abyss Soldier sent a shaft of liquid power smashing into Desmond's lifepoints, reducing him to 4400. Mina placed one hand on her hip and said, "Goodness me Desmond, I hope you're no going easy on me!" She ended her turn as Desmond scowled.

"Don't think you're getting a handicap anymore, Mina! I draw! Then I'll release my Blaze Accelerator to activate my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" The three-barreled cannon came to life on his field. "And now I discard my Volcanic Counter to destroy your Abyss Soldier and hit you for 500 points of damage!"

Volcanic Counter was launched as a missile, slamming into Abyss Soldier and decreasing Mina's lifepoints to 7500. "But I'm not done yet! Next I'll play my Fire Recovery spell! I can discard my Volcanic Hammerer to the graveyard, then special summon him!" The brutish flaming monster snarled with 2400 ATK points.

"Then his special ability activates, nailing you for 200 damage for every Volcanic monster in my graveyard!" Hammerer blasted Mina with another 600 points of damage, bringing her down to 6900. "And now I'll re-set my face-down card to end my turn."

Mina seemed mildly surprised. "I draw. Then I play the spell card, Monster Reborn to regenerate Abyss Soldier onto my field once again. Then I'll release him to advance summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" The polar-armored being wielded a mighty 2400 ATK, mirroring Volcanic Hammerer.

"But now I play my field spell, A Legendary Ocean! This will give Mobius a 200-ATK point boost!" The arena changed to that of underwater ruins, Mobius' strength boosting to 2600. "And then I'll equip your Hammerer with the equip spell, Nitro Unit!" Volcanic Hammerer struggled to support the enormous explosive now on his back.

"Then I equip Mobius with the equip spell card, Junk Attack! And finally, Mobius attacks your Hammerer!" Mobius materialized a spear of ice, then hurled it through Hammerer, destroying him and reducing Desmond's lifepoints to 4200.

But then the Nitro Unit equipped to Hammerer exploded violently, reducing Desmond further to 2800. "Oh, did I forget to explain Nitro Unit's effect? When the monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to its ATK. But you should really be worrying about the flotsam from Junk Attack, which will deal you half of Hammerer's ATK points!"

Desmond cried out as his lifepoints decreased to 1600. The crowd roared with anticipation at Mina's increasing lead. "I'll end my turn from there" she said smugly.

Desmond glared at her with fire in his eyes (not surprising, given his decktype...) "I'll show you, you prissy little showboating...I draw! And then I release my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to summon Volcanic Doomfire!" The crowds shifted their admiration as the colossal flaming beast roared 3000 ATK points.

"And that's not all! Now I play my face-down trap card, Volcanic Mine! This creates Bomb Tokens in all your empty monster card zones." Mina grew nervous as four Bomb Tokens appeared on her field in DEF mode. "Now, Volcanic Doomfire attacks your Mobius!"

Doomfire shot a truly massive fireball that incinerated Mobius and reduced Mina's lifepoints to 6500. "Let's not forget Doomfire's special ability! When he destroys a monster, you take 500 points of damage!" Mina cringed as the fires burned her further to 6000.

"And then comes his second effect! When he destroys a monster, all your other monsters are destroyed, plus you take 500 damage for each one!" Doomfire prepared to launch its assault at Mina's lifepoints, but she merely smirked as she revealed her face-down card.

"Behold, the quickplay-spell card, Spell of Pain! When I would receive effect damage, it's shifted to you instead! Bye bye, Desmond!" He screamed as the 2000 damage decreased his lifepoints to 0. The duel had ended with Mina's victory.

The crowd cheered as Mina gave a happy smile to her fans, turning to give Desmond a handshake on a job well-done. Despite his overwhelming hubris, he swallowed his pride and took her hand. "That was a nice game, Mina. Like I said, we should get together more often. Like say, my place tonight at-?"

Mina pursed his lips with her forefinger. "Don't get too cozy with me, Desmond. You're going to have to win a victory against me sometime before asking me that question", she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, at the top of the arena, where people normally weren't allowed, a small group of teenagers rose from their spot and prepared to leave.

One of them, a smaller, brown-haired boy with glasses was commenting loudly about the duel. "Did you see that? Volcanic Doomfire was so cool! Too bad he got beaten though..."

Another, a taller kid with worn jeans and a brown leather jacket, responded. "Too bad? I wish _I_ coulda dueled Mina! Whoo, what a babe!"

The third kid, a spiky blue-haired kid commented, "Are girls really all you care about, Rick? That would explain why you lose even to the girls you duel..."

Rick shot him an angry look. "Shaddap, Vincent! My deck's got good days and bad days just as much as yours does! At least I'm not like Mitch over here ogling how cool a monster is!"

The last of them, a green, spiky-haired boy with a black jacket and jeans, broke up the fight. "Come on guys, stop fighting! Let's just agree that we saw a good duel and move on, okay? Besides, we need to get back to the Bunker if we're gonna try out our new decks!"

Rick strong-armed him with a grin. "I like the way you think, Jinx! You heard the man fellas, let's go!" And with that, they were off.


	2. Episode 2: The Blackwings Take Flight!

Episode 2: The Blackwings Take Flight!

Jinx and his best friends strolled leisurely through the streets of Neo Domino City. Even though it was an illustrious place that dwarfed the city of Satellite, that didn't mean that it didn't have its share of run-down areas. Jinx, Rick, Vincent, and Mitch were all kids that had originally been abandoned in Satellite. But when they were all old enough (except for Mitch, who they managed to bring along), they snuck aboard a trading ship bound for Neo Domino, where they had been since.

But as they prepared to round the corner to their favorite hangout, they found their path blocked by a group of thuggish-looking brutes. Mitch instantly ran behind Jinx. "AUGH! J-J-Jinx! It's those guys from yesterday!"

The thugs burst out laughing at Mitch's cowardice. Rick immediately punched the nearest one and the laughing stopped. "Shaddap, all of you! We already beat you chumps yesterday, so why are you here again? Back for more?"

"Not from you, trash-boy." The voice belonged to a taller version of the thugs, in leather clothing from head to toe, his face riddled with yellow scars from encounters with security. "I'm here for another duel with your cheating little friend Jinx."

Jinx met his gaze angrily. "Who are you calling a cheater, Kravin? I beat you fair and square. Your deck was just stuffed with too many holographic cards that didn't work together. Most of them were banned anyways."

Kravin stepped forward until his face was inches from Jinx's. "Shut up! There's no way a trash-boy like YOU could beat ME! I've never lost, so the only way a Satellite like you could win is through cheating! But I'm here to remedy the situation with my new deck!" He held up a deck of cards as if it were a bar of gold.

Jinx immediately brought out his dueldisk with his deck inside. "So it's a duel you're after? Okay Kravin, under one condition! If I win, then you and your little gang leave me and my friends alone for good!"

Kravin and his thugs burst out laughing. When Kravin regained his breath, he said, "Fine! Then if I win, then I burn your cards and we take your hangout! Sound fair?"

Before anyone could protest, Jinx shouted, "I accept! Let's go!" Their disks lit up as they backed up to give appropriate room. Kravin drew his starting hand first. "I draw! And I'll start things off by playing the spell card, Fires of Doomsday! This gives me two Doomsday Tokens on my side of the field!" The two flaming tokens appeared with 0 DEF. "Then I'll set two face-down cards."

"Playing defensively, are we Kravin? Not gonna work against me! I draw, then summon my Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame in ATK mode!" The navy-feathered monster appeared with 1800 ATK. "But since I control a Blackwing of a different name, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear in ATK mode as well!" The orange-feathered warrior appeared with 1700 ATK.

Kravin scowled at the Blackwings' swarming capabilities. "And unfortunately for you, Bora the Spear inflicts piercing damage! So he'll be the first to attack one of your tokens!" Jinx's monster plowed easily through Kravin's token, reducing his lifepoints to 6300.

But before Shura the Blue Flame could attack, Kravin opened both of his face-down cards. "Simultaneous activation! First I'll play the trap card Burst Barrier, which ends your battle phase when you destroy one of my monsters. And my second face-down is another Fires of Doomsday, giving me two more tokens!" Jinx calmly set a face-down card as Kravin now had three Doomsday Tokens.

Kravin drew from his deck. "Now I release all three of my Tokens to special summon Raviel, the Lord of Phantasms!" Everyone gasped as the massive demonic gargoyle creature descended from the skies, landing with a tremendous 4000 ATK! "How did you get your hands on a copy of that Sacred Beast?!?!?" Jinx stammered.

"You'd be surprised at what you can get from an opponent under the right terms of dueling!" Kravin cackled, referencing to his habit of ante-dueling. "But now back to the festivities. After I special summon Raviel, I'll play the continuous spell card Triangle Gate! This activates two other copies from my deck, but then I'll send all three to the graveyard to special summon Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder!"

Lightning crashed as the golden skeletonized demon appeared and roared its 4000 ATK points. "Damn! This guy's playing with more than one Sacred Beast!" Jinx commented as the two monstrosities loomed before him.

"Ha! You must think that face-down card can save you, but I'm gonna play the spell card, Nobleman of Extermination! This'll eliminate your pesky trap card!" The giant knight slashed through Jinx's Mirror Force and removed it from play. Jinx cursed under his breath bitterly.

Kravin, however, was happier than ever. "Ha ha ha ha! See? After you cheated to beat me, I practiced with my cards and now I have an unstoppable strategy going for me! Raviel and Hamon attack your monsters!"

Raviel crushed Shura in an inescapable grip, while Hamon blasted Bora with brutal lightning. Jinx screamed as his lifepoints shot downwards to 3500. "And let's not forget Hamon's special ability! When he destroys one of your monsters, you take 1000 points of damage!" Jinx cringed as his lifepoints fell further to 2500.

"Ha ha ha ha! I told you! When you're not cheating, you're busy sucking at dueling! You'll never become a Deck Lord before me!"

At that sentence, Jinx seemed to become infuriated. "Don't you ever say that, Kravin! I'll become a Deck Lord no matter what's standing in my way, even if that 'what' in question is you!"

Kravin seemed momentarily taken aback by his words. "Big talk for someone who's losing really badly! Before I end my turn I play the spell card Hand Destruction! This makes us both discard 2 cards, then draw two more. I'll set one face-down card to end my turn."

Jinx drew from his deck. He smiled at the card he drew. "You're in for it now, Kravin! I summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn in ATK mode!" The crow-like warrior screeched 2000 ATK. "Since you control a monster and I have none, he can be brought out with no tributes!"

"And since I have a Blackwing of a different name, I can special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in ATK mode as well!" The impish avian appeared with 1300 ATK. "And then Gale's effect activates! I can permanently halve the ATK and DEF of a monster you control!"

Gale let loose with a cyclone that smashed into Raviel, reducing its ATK and DEF to 2000. "And then Sirocco the Dawn adds the ATK of all my Blackwings to himself for the turn if only he can attack!" Sirocco's strength rose up to 3300.

"Now he attacks your Raviel!" Sirocco charged, but Kravin opened his trap card. "Go Delta Barrier! Since I have 2 copies in the graveyard, I can activate them as well, and when I have all 3, once per turn I can negate battle damage!" Sirocco's attack fizzed out before Raviel.

"Fine. I'll set three face-down cards to end my turn" Jinx said. Kravin drew from his deck. "Now I'll send my 3 Delta Barriers to the graveyard to special summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" The snaking dragon roared with 3000 ATK points.

"Then I'll shift Hamon to DEF position, making him the only monster you can attack! And then I'll use Uria's effect to destroy one of your face-downs!" Uria shot a beam of fire at the one on the right, turning out to be Parasite Mind. "Now Uria attacks Sirocco, and Raviel attacks Gale!"

Uria's attack burned Sirocco to pieces, and that's when Jinx opened one of his remaining trap cards. "Go Fake Feather! This card lets me discard my Blackwing- Elfin the Raven to duplicate the effect of your Burst Barrier, ending your battle phase!" But Jinx's lifepoints still had fallen to 1500 as Kravin ended his turn.

Jinx looked at his opposition, then his field. Come on, deck; I need a miracle right now! He shut his eyes and drew! Upon seeing the card he gave a faint smile.

"Okay Kravin, here I come! First I'll play the spell Card of Demise! This'll refresh my hand to 5 cards. Then I'll play the spell card Black Whirlwind! When I normal summon a Blackwing, another one with less ATK can be added to my hand from my deck."

"So now I'll normal summon another Blackwing- Sirocco of the Dawn in ATK mode, which triggers Black Whirlwind! I'll add Kalut the Moon Shadow to my hand. Then I'll special summon another Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind!" The army of monsters had renewed itself.

"But now I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Elfin the Raven from the graveyard in ATK mode!" Elfin appeared with 2200 ATK. "And then Gale's effect activates, halving Hamon's ATK and DEF." Kravin growled as Hamon now had only 2000 DEF.

"And once again I'll trigger Sirocco's effect, adding the ATK of all Blackwings I control to himself!" Sirocco glowed as he grew in power until he had 7200 ATK! "But by discarding Kalut the Moon Shadow, I can give him an extra 1400, making the total 8600!"

Jinx shouted for Sirocco to charge, but before his attack connected with Hamon, Jinx opened his final trap card. "Go Ebon Arrow! This reduces Sirocco's ATK by 500, but now he inflicts piercing damage, and when he destroys a monster, you take the destroyed monster's DEF as damage!"

Sirocco's attack blasted Kravin down to 1900, but then he lost 4000, bringing him to 0! Kravin screamed in rage as his field vanished. "You now the deal, Kravin. Now beat it" Jinx said.

Kravin turned and motioned for his thugs to follow, but not before letting loose with one last threat. "Don't think this is over, Jinx! I'll beat you someday; just you wait!!!"


	3. UPDATE: Characters list

Okay, before I go any further, I'm going to introduce the characters-

Name: Jinx Akunabi  
Age: 17 years old  
Relationships: single  
Personality: Funloving, easygoing person who's always one to lighten up a room. Especially loves dueling, and will go to great lengths to achieve victory! Dreams of becoming the Winged-Beast Deck Lord, even if it means defeating his extremely powerful sister Jasmine.  
Deck: Blackwings  
Fav. Card: All of his Blackwings  
Crush: None yet (he's pretty shy around girls)

Name: Mitch Crownwell  
Age: 13  
Relationships: single  
Personality: Mitch is very much a kid, and looks up to Jinx as an older brother. He can seem immature and aloof at times, but has a true heart for his friends and will never abandon them in a fight. He wishes to someday become the Beast Deck Lord.  
Deck: Ojamas  
Fav. Card: All 5 Ojamas  
Crush: Karin.

Name: Rick Johanson  
Age: 18  
Relationships: Single (but has had girlfriends before)  
Personality: Rick is a rough n' tough duelist who'd go to his fists in a heartbeat, but only if you insult one of three things: his friends, his dueling ability, or his appearance! He aspires to one day become the Warrior Deck Lord.  
Deck: Warriors  
Fav. Card: Colossal Fighter  
Crush: Flirts with any girl he can. ^^

Name: Vincent Argenis  
Age: 17  
Relationships: None  
Personality: Vincent is, to say the least, an enigma. He can seem dark and brooding at times, then upbeat and friendly at others. He takes dueling very seriously and doesn't hesitate in dueling anybody, and never holds back. He wants to one day become the Dragon Deck Lord, but to do so he has to defeat Mokuba Kaiba, the current one.  
Decktype: Dragons  
Fav. Card: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which he has sworn to someday wield.  
Crush: None.

Name: Kravin Manivez

Age: 18

Relationships: None

Personality: Kravin is a cruel and spiteful duelist, thirsting to overcome those better than him. At the moment, that means beating Jinx. He will stop at nothing to one day see Jinx's lifepoints at zero before him.

Decktype: Varies from time to time.

Crush: None

DECK LORDS

Name: Desmond Iguchi

Age: 22

Relationships: Alleged on-and-off with Mina (rumored)

Personality: Desmond is a hot-tempered duelist who'll start up his disk as soon as the insults fly. Not one to ever back down, he is feared as one of the most skilled of all the Deck Lords. Despite his extreme flirtatious behavior towards Mina, he will defend her with his life in a heartbeat.

Decktype: Pyro/Volcanic Burn

Fav. Card: Volcanic Doomfire

Crush: Mina

Deck Lord Title: Pyro Lord

Name: Mina Heartbrook

Age: 20

Relationships: Supposedly likes Desmond (though she hides this well if so)

Personality: Mina is gentle and calm like an undisturbed lake, and beautiful like one as well. But like a tsunami her quiet fury on the field is fearsome to behold, and Desmond could vouch, having been on the end of it one too many times! She seems to spurn Desmond's feelings, but there's been evidence that she has returned, and perhaps shared these feelings.

Decktype: Aqua/Frog summon

Fav. Card: Des Frog

Crush: Desmond? (possibly)

Deck Lord Title: Aqua Lord

Name: Jasmine Akunabi

Age: 21

Relationships: None.

Personality: Jasmine is sometimes spoken about as the most powerful of all the Deck Lords, rivaled only by Kunoji and Mokuba. She acts as the elite that she is, but knows how to act friendly to those she cares about. She has yet to actually respect her younger brother Jinx as her rival, but is interested to see how far he can go.

Decktype: Harpy Ladies

Fav. Card: Harpy Queen

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Winged-Beast Lord

Name: Rocko Manfredi

Age: 23

Relationships: None.

Personality: Rocko's family orgins lie within Russia, and his grandfather was a Crime Lord in St. Petersburg. Despite this, Rocko's heart lies with dueling, and his massively strong frame barely contains his boundless enthusiasm and friendliness towards all.

Decktype: Juraks

Fav. Card: Jurak Tyranno

Crush: None (is completely aloof when it comes to women)

Deck Lord Title: Dinosaur Lord

Name: Valmont Mackendale

Age: 19

Relationships: None.

Personality: Valmont is a seemingly emotionless enigma to any and all around him. Even his past is a mystery, and he refuses to talk about it with anyone. What IS known is that he is an EXTREMELY strong duelist that holds his Deck Lord title with an iron fist. Anyone who challenges him can expect to be crushed.

Decktype: Zombies.

Fav. Card: Doomkaiser Dragon/Revived King Ha Des/Undead Skull Archfiend

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Zombie Lord

Name: Kunoji Manchester

Age: 20

Relationships: None

Personality: Kunoji is known to be extravagant, and never ceases to comment upon the glory and beauty that his deck can bring to a battle. Despite this seemingly harmless façade, Kunoji's plant deck is feared throughout the world, even by his fellow Deck Lords. He is undefeated and wins usually in just a few turns. Only the greatest and most talented of duelists can match his power.

Decktype: Gigaplant Rapid-Summon

Fav. Card: Gigaplant

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Plant Lord

Name: Karin Marelda

Age: 14

Relationships: None (it's rumored that she likes Mitch despite her feverent rejections)

Personality: Karin tries to act fierce and arrogant, but it's only to hide her hurt feelings for the resentment she receives for being one of the youngest Deck Lords. She repeatedly dispels Mitch's obvious feelings for her, but could there be feelings that want to be returned under that stone façade?

Decktype: Beasts

Fav. Card: Moja/King of the Beasts

Crush: Mitch? (possibly)

Deck Lord Title: Beast Lord

Name: Nero Godfeld

Age: 14

Relationships: Arrogantly professes his feelings for Karin on a daily basis.

Personality: Nero is nearly the definition of being stuck-up, and constantly reminds people of his high-society upbringing. He despises Mitch with an almost unholy passion, desperate to win Karin's heart before he can, feeling that a lower-class duelist like him isn't good enough for her.

Decktype: Beast-Warriors

Fav. Card: Beast King Barbaros

Crush: Karin

Deck Lord Title: Beast-Warrior Lord

Name: Mokuba Kaiba

Age: 48

Relationships: None

Personality: His aging slowed due to new technology developed by his deceased brother, Mokuba is now the almighty leader of the Deck Lords, and also the proud current owner of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He is much like his brother was: cold, calculating, and not afraid to do what it takes to win. But unlike his brother, he has still retained some of his childhood heart.

Decktype: Dragons

Fav. Card: Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Dragon Lord/King of the Deck Lords

Name: Reginald Godfeld III

Age: 22

Relationships: None

Personality: Nero's older brother, perhaps the only one who is more stuck up than him. He uses every chance he gets to flaunt his upbringing and near-royalty, from Parallel-rare cards to expensive outfits. His dueling is unfortunately able to match his words, and shows mercy to absolutely no one.

Decktype: Fairies

Fav. Card: The Splendid VENUS/Angel 07/Tualitin

Crush: Jasmine

Deck Lord Title: Fairy Lord

Name: Kuriana Devilin

Age: 19

Relationships: None (is crushing on Jinx, however)

Personality: Kuriana is a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky person that can come across as a bit airheaded or immature at times. But she cares deeply for her friends, and even more so for Jinx. After dueling him, she strives to one day win his heart through her dueling skills.

Decktype: Fish

Fav. Card: Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth

Crush: Jinx

Deck Lord Title: Fish Lord

Name: Voltake Hatanaka

Age: 23

Relationships: None

Personality: Voltake is a presence that can light up a room or conversation at the drop of a hat. He is a big brother to some, and a guiding voice of reason for almost everyone. He is the one person Valmont will actually speak his feelings to, believe it or not.

Decktype: Batterymen

Fav. Card: Batteryman AA

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Thunder Lord

Name: Shujiko Hatanaka

Age: 22

Relationships: None

Personality: Shujiko is Voltake's twin brother, aside from his different-colored hair. He can seem to be varying between personalities almost constantly, almost to the point of seeming insane. Mysteriously, when dueling, he seems like another person entirely...

Decktype: Psychics

Fav. Card: Mental Sphere Archfiend

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Psychic Lord

Name: Zuzaku Ukazuz

Age: ????

Relationships: ????

Personality: Mysterious and a true loner. Is fully cloaked and completely shrouded in mystery.

Decktype: Fiends

Fav. Card: Tragoedia

Crush: ????

Deck Lord Title: Fiend Lord

Name: Hino Jusaki

Age: 17

Relationships: None

Personality: Hino is a studious, by-the-book duelist, who knows almost every strategy ever devised. Able to adapt to almost any who face him, he is in the running for being one of the greatest of the Deck Lords.

Decktype: Spellcaster/Spell Counters

Fav. Card: Magical Citadel Endymion

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Spellcaster Lord

Name: Bruce Johnston

Age: 26

Relationships: None

Personality: Bruce can be especially brutal to newcomers to the game, and is an arrogant believer in survival of the fittest. He can be blinded to risky plays, however, and does not expect the unexpected.

Decktype: Aliens

Fav. Card: Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Reptile Lord

Name: Mitarai Heartbrook

Age: 20

Relationships: None

Personality: See his sister Mina's personality, and he's pretty much the same.

Decktype: Sea Serpents

Fav. Card: Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Sea Serpent Lord

Name: Maximillion "Maxie" V

Age: 18

Relationships: None

Personality: The great-great-grandson of Maximillion J. Pegasus, Maxie can seem almost insane to others, due to his colorful and wild personality. He loves cartoons just as the original Pegasus did, and plays his Toon cards to mighty effect.

Decktype: Toons

Fav. Card: Toon Kingdom

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Toon Lord

Name: Noah Kaiba

Age: ????

Relationships: None

Personality: Immensely intelligent from his years of being trapped in cyberspace, Noah has finally escaped and once again seeks revenge on Mokuba Kaiba. He openly despises the Deck Lords King, and vows to overthrow him and rule as the greatest of them all.

Decktype: Spirits

Fav. Card: Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Spirit Lord

Name: 24-601 "Numb"

Age: ????

Relationships: None

Personality: Created by Noah to be the world's first dueling android, one under his control, 24-601, or "Numb" as he is later called, is curious instead of ruthless, docile instead of ferocious, nearly the exact opposite of what Noah planned. Why this has happened remains to be seen.

Decktype: Tuners

Fav. Card: Tuner Dragon

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Tuner Lord

Name: Niho Kisaragi

Age: 16

Relationships: None

Personality: Is the most normal out of the whole bunch. Nothing more than a kid who loves dueling, but is powerful enough to be the greatest at his decktype. Nothing unusual about him...

Decktype: Union

Fav. Card: Burning Beast/Freezing Beast

Crush: None

Deck Lord Title: Union Lord

Name: Lena Cynderdale

Age: 18

Relationships: None (but gradually starts liking Rick)

Personality: Is known to be a tough, tomboy-ish girl that never backs down from anyone. Is an obvious role model for Karin, as she acts like her older sister. After dueling Rick, however, her 'on-my-own' attitude may start to fade...

Decktype: Amazons

Fav. Card: Amazoness Swordswoman

Crush: Rick

Deck Lord Title: Warrior Lord

PHEW! All done!


	4. Episode 3: The Pride of Rick

Sorry bout the wait on the next chapter guys! But heeeeeere it is!

Episode 3: The Pride of Rick

Jinx stood and smirked as Kravin and his thugs departed, fuming angrily. Kravin never was one to have a decent deck, and Jinx proved that pretty much every time by thoroughly defeating him. He shut off his disk and turned to face his friends, satisfied that his deck was as strong as ever.

Mitch was the first to comment. "Whoa Jinx, that was SO COOL! You took down those Sacred Beasts like it was nothing! That last attack, when you were all: "I play Ebon Arrow! You're done!" Ha ha, that was great!"

Rick high-fived him, and Vincent gave a nod of approval. "One step closer to becoming a Deck Lord, guys!" Jinx grinned.

"One step closer to beatin' your sister, right?" Rick laughed. Vincent and Mitch immediately whacked him on the head. "OW! What the hell was that for, ya jerks?! All I said was-!" But Rick realized what he had said and quieted down. "Oh man Jinx, sorry...I forgot about..."

But Jinx was looking forwards, a blazing ambition burning in his eyes. "No, don't worry about it Rick. I'm getting stronger...and the day will come when I duel Jasmine fair and square...and become a Deck Lord."

"HAH! Scum like YOU become a Deck Lord? Don't make me laugh!" The four of them whirled to see a Security squad with their cycles ready facing them, the leader a brutish red-haired man with dark brown eyes. His badge read: Lieutenant Jericho.

Jericho looked down on the group mockingly. "Scumbags like you belong in the Satellite, not in a fine city like Neo Domino! It's a shame that trash like you even HAS the chance in life to somehow make it over here. But I suppose rats always find holes to crawl through!" His men laughed along with him, out of humor or fear it was anyone's guess.

Rick immediately stepped forward and grabbed Jericho by the collar. "HEY! Who're you callin' rats, ya blue-collared greaseball?!?" Jericho was prepared to fight back, but Rick was very strong, and held him in place.

"Guys like you make me sick" Rick continued, "lookin' down on guys like us just because you're acting as beatsticks for the higher-ups! Just because you have a job to act like a bully don't mean you're better than us!"

Jericho shoved Rick away from him and straightened his ruffled uniform. "You stay away from me, filth! And if I'm not mistaken, you can't really be judging how a Security acts...based on your dad's actions, that is..."

Jericho's crew gave a snicker, and Rick froze. His brow furrowed and his eyes grew murderous. "Don't you even think about it, Jericho..." he growled, his fists clenching...

But Jericho wasn't the least bit intimidated. "What? It's pretty common knowledge among Security about your dad and how he ended up a drunken corpse amidst flaming Duel Runner remains! Or should I say, 'Inebriated O'hara'?" His squad roared with laughter.

Rick reacted before anyone could stop him. He roundhouse-punched Lt. Jericho hard enough to knock him backwards, and was prepared to do more damage if Jinx, Mitch, and Vincent weren't holding him back. "You dirty, rotten, bastard! You don't get to talk about my old man like that! We was chasing after the Shadow Thief! Everyone knows that!"

Jericho clutched the swelling bruise angrily, but still managed to laugh. "Oh please! You believe that bunk? The Shadow Thief never existed in the first place, and it's even worse that they probably used it to cover up his little 'Drinking-And-Driving Incident'!" They restrained Rick again, but almost failed.

"And besides" Jericho continued, "you're all under arrest anyways! Why should I waste any time with actions, when the law says you're all doing hard time?"

"WHAT? Hold on! What did we do?" Mitch questioned.

Jericho smugly held up camera photos of earlier that day. They were snapshots of the four of them watching the Deck Lord duel earlier that day...in an illegal area, and without paying. "Breaking and entering, illegal viewing of an official duel...I'd say you'll get off lightly, maybe twenty years or so? Cuff 'em, boys!"

The squad started forward, and Jinx prepared to distract them to run, but Rick stopped it all. "HOLD IT!" he yelled. He brought out his dueldisk and pointed at Jericho. "Here's the deal, Jericho: you and I duel, right here, right now. You win, and you can place all of their time on me instead! I'll have eighty years, at least. But if I win, then fork over those photos and back off! Sound good?"

Lt. Jericho smoothed his chin in thought. "Hmmmmm....sounds good...but let's spice it up a bit." He snapped his fingers, and two squad members brought out two matching sets of spiked red armor-looking machinery. They strapped them onto both Rick and Jericho as they started their disks.

"Wait, are these?..." Rick recognized them from their studies about Underground Duels. Jericho seemed to read his confusion and responded, "Yes, these are what you're thinking of. These are Shock Gauntlets used in underground duels. The more lifepoints you lose, the better the light show!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop this! Those things can be fatal!" Vincent yelled, preparing to step forward. But Jericho held up a cautionary hand. "Ah, ah, ah! The duel's just begun! If he stops it now it's a forfeit on his part!"

Vincent gnashed his teeth, but Rick turned around and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about me, guys! I'll knock off this meathead in no time! Ready? DUEL!" Their lifepoints each read 8000 as they drew their starting hands.

Jericho started off. "I draw! And I'll start by summoning Assault Gundog in DEF mode!" The armored canine appeared with 800 DEF. "And next I'll set two cards face-down. Your go, rat-boy!"

Rick drew from his deck. "I start by summoning out my Marauding Captain!" The twin-swords warrior wielded 1200 ATK. "And next I'll-."

"Hold it, boy!" Jericho yelled. "I'm playing my Power Bind trap card! When you summon a monster, I decrease its power to 0, and it can't attack this turn!" A blue aura surrounded Marauding Captain as his power sank. But Rick wasn't even the least bit discouraged.

"If you'd have let me FINISH, I'm special summoning a warrior monster from my hand via my Captain's effect! I call forth the Twin-Sword Marauder!" The multi-bladed swordsman flashed 1600 ATK. Jericho cursed quietly, knowing that Rick had just summoned the bane of all defensive monsters.

"And now my Marauder attacks your Gundog!" Twin-Sword Marauder charged, slashing through Assault Gundog and inflicting piercing damage to Jericho, shocking him with the armor down to 7200 lifepoints. "Don't get cocky, kiddo, 'cause I get another Gundog when the one on my field is destroyed!" True enough, another one leapt from his deck with 1200 ATK.

"You musta skipped this part of the training Jericho, 'cause when my Marauder destroys a DEF mode monster, he gets another attack!" The swordsman slashed through the Gundog yet again, reducing Jericho's lifepoints further to 6600.

"Heh, I set one face-down to end my turn, meathead!" Jericho snarled as he drew his card, more so furious at the humiliation before his men. "Grrr...thanks to Gundog's effect I get another one to my field. But now I'll release him to advance summon Handcuffs Dragon!" The...handcuff-headed dragon shrieked 1800 ATK points.

"And now I think I'll sick him on your Marauding Captain!" Handcuff Dragon charged forward with a snarl, but then Rick's face-down card opened. "I play the trap card, Prideful Roar! By paying 1800 lifepoints, I can boost my Captain's ATK to be 300 above your monster's!"

But Rick felt a vicious electric jolt send his body into spasms, and he almost cried out from the pain. Jericho grinned smugly at his pain, even as his Handcuff Dragon was slashed to pieces by Marauding Captain. The tables turned, however, when his own lifepoints decreased to 6300, jolting HIM as well.

But he was still smirking during it! "You idiot! I wanted you to destroy Handcuff Dragon to activate his ability! I can equip him to your Captain and decrease his ATK by 1800 points!" Handcuff Dragon's head launched and captured Marauding Captain, bring his ATK back down to 0.

"But now I play the trap card, Handcuff Capture Cord! It's a special trap that goes off when one of your monsters is equipped with Handcuffs Dragon! I can gain control of it, negate the ATK decrease, and increase his ATK by 1000 points!" Rick gasped as Marauding Captain switched sides, now wielding 2200 ATK.

"And last time I checked, it's still my battle phase! Marauding Captain, slay that Sword Marauder!" Lt. Jericho's new Captain slashed easily through Rick's warrior, shocking his lifepoints down to 5600. He glared at Jericho as he rumbled through his teeth, "This game is still on, Jericho! And it's my turn!"


	5. Episode 4: Battle On, Colossal Fighter!

Sorry about forgetting a couple of the Deck Lords. I'm actually gonna be open to OC suggestions from you guys (I've kinda exhausted all my available personalities =/) All the same, I'll tell you what deck they need to have-

Insect Lord- Ultimate Insect Deck

Machine Lord- Machiner's Deck

Rock Lord- Magnet Warriors

Episode 4: Battle On, Colossal Fighter!

Rick looked at his top card as he prepared to draw. He stood at 5600 lifepoints, with nothing on his field. His opponent, Lieutenant Jericho, had stolen his Marauding Captain with the Handcuff Capture Cord trap card, and had 6300 lifepoints. He needed a card to turn things around, or he was finished.

He placed his hand on his next card and willed for it to be a winning card. Dad...you helped protect so many people with this deck...these exact cards helped save lives...now I need them to save my friends. You think they can do that?

He whipped the card out and glanced at it out of the corner of his eye. He gave a smile upon seeing it and whispered, "Thanks, Dad." He turned to face Lt. Jericho and shouted, "All right, meathead! Here I come! First off, I'll play the spell card, Monster Reborn! I'll bring back my Twin-Sword Marauder from the grave!"

His monster returned, but its ATK was nowhere near Marauding Captain's now. But Rick wasn't done. "Now I play the spell card, Star Release! By discarding a monster from my hand or field, I can draw cards equal to half its level. I'll send the Gilford the Legend from my hand to the graveyard to draw four cards."

"What? That's weird!" Mitch said aloud, "Why didn't he use Star Release first, so he coulda summoned Gilford without any tributes?" Jinx had a knowing smirk on his face as he responded.

"Don't you see, Mitch? He IS summoning Gilford." But not the one Jericho and Mitch are thinking of...

"Next I play the spell card Double Summon! This nets me two normal summons this turn, so next I'll summon the Shield Warrior in ATK mode!" The spear-wielding monster had a paltry 800 ATK. "But if you couldn't guess, he's not here for battling, Jericho! He's for a tribute summon!"

"But before I do that, I'll play the equip spell, Grade Sword on Shield Warrior. With this card, he counts as two tributes! I offer a total of three monsters to call forth Gilford the Lightning!"

Thunder crashed and lightning struck as the mighty swordsman drew his electric blade, complete with 2800 ATK points. "And don't think the fun stops there, Jericho! Because since I offered three monsters, all the ones on your field get caught in the ensuing storm!"

Jinx nodded approvingly as Mitch cheered loudly. "This Gilford, the one who controls the storm and lightning itself, is a deadly card that absorbs the power of surplus tributes to channel lightning onto the enemy's field...and leave nothing left!"

Lt. Jericho's face froze with terror as a massive bolt struck from Gilford's sword and vaporized his Marauding Captain, destroying it and preventing Handcuffs Dragon from returning. "And now you're wide open, Jericho! Gilford the Lightning, attack him directly!"

Gilford nodded and slashed Lt. Jericho with a mighty blow that sent him flying backward with a scream, his body jolting with pain and his lifepoints rocketing down towards 3500. Rick placed one face-down card before conceding the turn to Lt. Jericho.

Lt. Jericho, however, was practically seething with rage. This is pathetic! A piece of garbage like him actually managing to do this much damage to me, a security captain, no less! Seems O'Hara's deck is still as tough as it was before...dammit! I won't lose to trash like him!

But we securities come up against situations we absolutely HAVE to win all the time. That's why we have many ways to win...secret ways. He looked down at his disk and clicked a small button in his glove. Almost imperceptibly, the disk retracted a few choice cards from the deck and slid them to the top.

Heh heh heh, with the techniques we securities have, it's easy to get whatever card we need! "All right brat, it's my turn now!" He drew from his deck, not at all surprised to have gotten Pot of Greed. "Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck."

Once again, he knew exactly what cards he was going to get. "Now I send three monsters from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Montage Dragon!" The three-headed beast snarled as it descended.

"And unfortunately for you, I sent Moisture Creature, Ultimate Obedient Fiend, and Maximum Six from my hand to summon him. He gains 300 for all their levels, so his ATK points are 7500!" The dragon's three heads each roared with their newfound power.

It's okay, calm down...I still have Gilford to defend me, and with my face-down card, I should still be okay...Rick thought nervously. But once again, Lt. Jericho wasn't about to play fair. "Finally, I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! This'll get rid of your pesky face-down card!"

Rick gasped as his face-down Negate Attack went up in flames. "Now go, Montage Dragon! Attack his Gilford now with power collage!" Montage Dragon unleashed a triple blast of power at Gilford, vaporizing him in an instant!...or so it seemed, for when the dust cleared...Gilford was still standing! Injured and burned, but alive!

Rick, his body shivering from the immense damage and his lifepoints dwindling at 900, gave a wry smile and pulled a card from his graveyard. "Nice try, Jericho...but if I remove Shield Warrior from my graveyard, I can save one of my monsters from dying in battle this turn..."

Lt. Jericho seethed with outright fury. "Why won't you just die, kid?!?! Give up!"

The look that Rick had in his eyes were those of someone who would take on impossible odds and fight like an animal for his last remaining seconds. "My father never gave up, Jericho...I don't care whatever you say about him, I know that when he died, he went down FIGHTING!" He punctuated his last word with a draw from his deck.

He exhaustedly looked at what he drew. "It's over for you, Jericho! First I play my own Pot of Greed, to draw two cards. Then, I activate my trap card, Level Re-Tuning! This lets me lower Gilford's level by 2. But now I summon the Tuner monster, Trapart!"

The twisted mirror creature cackled as it appeared on his field. "But now I tune my level 2 Trapart to my level 6 Gilford! I synchro summon the card that was my father's favorite and most treasured card! I call you, mirror of my father's soul, Colossal Fighter!"

The gigantic fighter slammed onto the field, his armor riddled with blue orbs and his massive fists bulging with power. He immediately boosted his strength by 100 for all the warriors in the graveyard, bringing him to 3200.

Lt. Jericho just laughed mockingly. "You may talk big, but your daddy's trash card's ATK doesn't even come near my dragon's!"

He stopped laughing when he saw that Rick had one final card in his hand. "It's over for you, Jericho! I play the spell card, Clockwork Ragnarok! I have to control only one warrior monster to activate this card. And now, Colossal Fighter attacks your dragon!"

Colossal Fighter charged and launched a powerful strike at Montage Dragon, but it shrugged off the blow and burned it to death with fire. But Rick's lifepoints never decreased! "Thanks to Clockwork Ragnarok, by sending a warrior from my deck to the grave first, I take no battle damage this turn when I attack with a warrior, and when one's destroyed in battle, your monsters lose 500 ATK each time! Though I have to send a warrior monster from my deck to my grave each time."

"But now it's time for Colossal Fighter's effect! When he dies in battle, I can resurrect him from the graveyard! Come on back, Colossal Fighter!" The massive warrior rose again, battered but definitely not beaten, and now with 3400 ATK! Montage Dragon's ATK sank to 7000.

"And now I'll attack you again!" Colossal Fighter charged and was beaten back once more, only for Rick's spell to send another warrior to the grave and weaken Montage Dragon to 6500 as Colossal Fighter rose again, this time with 3500.

"Oh NO!" Lt. Jericho cried. This would be an infinite loop until Montage Dragon was too weak, and then...

It finally came down to Montage Dragon with 4000 ATK, and Colossal Fighter with 4000 as well. This time when Colossal Fighter struck, they both went down in the battle, but via its ability, Colossal Fighter rose triumphant again, still with 4000 ATK.

"You see, Jericho? Like my dad, I never give up. Colossal Fighter reflects that belief of Dad and me, and that's something you can never defeat! Colossal Fighter, take him down!" His mighty synchro slammed its fist into Lt. Jericho, knocking him onto his back and shocking his lifepoints to zero!

Lt. Jericho's men struggled to help him to his feet, their captain sputtering curses as he rose. He glared venomously at Rick as the winner stated, "A deal's a deal, Jericho. Now fork over the photos."

But Lt. Jericho laughed maliciously and grimaced, "No way am I gonna let a bunch of trash like you walk! Cuff 'em, boys!" As his flunkies prepared to move forward, they heard a voice ring out from behind them.

"Securities not following through on their word? You bring shame to your office, Lieutenant."

Both groups turned to see that the voice belonged to a startlingly beautiful woman with flowing dark emerald hair like Jinx, with jeans and a leather jacket like his as well. The securities' composure left at that exact second.

"EEE-YAAAHHH!!! It's L-Lord Jasmine! A-and she's brought f-friends!" The two figures on either side of her were Deck Lords Voltake and Shujiko, twins in appearance. They altogether were only three of the massive roster of Deck Lords.

Jasmine was staring down Lt. Jericho with her ice-blue eyes. "Don't try to renege on your half of the bargain. We bear witness not only to you agreeing to the terms beforehand, but also using shocker technology illegal here in New Domino, and to top it all off: cheating in the duel itself!"

Voltake grabbed the disk off Lt. Jericho's arm and examined it thoroughly. "Yep, no doubt about it. He's got a homing shuffler in the deck slot. One push of the button and the pre-programmed part'll put whatever he wants as his next few draws."

All eyes were on Lt. Jericho, who was completely silent, though the terror was written all over his face. Jasmine took the disk and smashed it on the ground, muttering, "I'll have your badge for this. Now get out of here. NOW!"

Lt. Jericho scraped the remains up and turned tail with his crew, most of them getting to a wobbly start on their Duel Runners and crashing not far away. When the last one managed to run, the three Deck Lords looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Shujiko wiped the laughing tears from his eyes and sputtered, "Wow, Jasmine! You should have seen the look on that guy's face! I thought he was gonna be shitting bricks!"

Jasmine's face lit up and she too started laughing. "Yeah! I never knew that I could be so intimidating! Seriously, who rigs their disk to put cards on top? WEAK!"

Jinx, Rick, Mitch, and Vincent were not surprised. What HAD surprised them was how they had been acting towards the Securities. They knew that how they were acting now was how they were all the time. Ordinary people here assumed that they were near royalty. Which they kind of were.

But Jinx didn't care about that. He immediately brought out his disk and yelled, "Jasmine!" She promptly stopped laughing and looked at him quizzically. "Hm? What is it?"

Jinx held his disk at the ready and yelled, "You know what it is I want. I want you to duel me here and now!" Jasmine just stared at him for a few seconds, then sighed and shook her head.

"Jinx, after all this time you still want to duel me? Why can't you just stop trying?" She said, speaking as if to a child. But Jinx wasn't about to take no for an answer. In the end, it was Voltake who came up with a solution.

"How about this, Jinx: we were originally on our way to resolve a dispute involving a fellow Deck Lord in the Satellite area. If you make it there and help our friend out, I'm sure Jasmine will be happy to duel you. Riiiight, Jasmine?"

At first Jasmine was ready to protest, but after a brief moment of thought she sighed and agreed. Jinx turned and began sprinting off to perform the task before any of his friends could stop him. They began to follow, shouting for him to wait up, but Rick turned and yelled, "Thanks! And tell Lena that I said hi!"

Jasmine turned disapprovingly to Voltake as they disappeared. "Voltake! How could you do that? We both know that the case involving Rocko is extremely dangerous! They could easily get killed!"

In the end it was Voltake's twin Shujiko who quelled her anger. "Relax, Jasmine. Anyone who wants to become a Deck Lord, much less defeat one should be able to handle a situation involving Rocko during one of his beserker episodes, right?"

Jasmine turned in the direction that Jinx ran off in and wrapped her arms about her front as if cold. "I sure hope you're right, Shujiko..."


End file.
